New Toys - A Soma Lemon
by Anniehardt
Summary: If you like Soul Eater and Lemony fanfics with a few BDSM tendancies then this is for you!


This is my first Lemon Fanfic so please give reviews and I'll probably write more...

Plus I don't think there will be a second chapter unless people want one.

"S...Soul, What are you doing"

He came staggering towards the half dressed meister, half dressed himself.

"Get out Soul, I'm getting changed"

She turned around to continue tying her tie around her neck, when from behind the nude from the waist up weapon grabbed her hips and pulled her close to his.

"Soul, stop it we're going to be late for class"

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me"

He leant in closer to her ear and and bite it lightly.

"Maka..."

He pushed her down onto the bed in front and turned her onto her back. Her top was still half unbuttoned all he had to do was pull the remaining buttons apart.

"SOUL! I said I didn't want to right now"

She went to slap his face only inches away from hers, but his hand stopped the impact. He took both of her hand and held them above her head.

"Now, now Maka. Don't be like that. Your mine remember. My little masochist meister".

She blushed at the mere sound of the word. He reached into the bedside drawer and took out the set of handcuffs she kept for special occasions when he had been good. And attached her slim wrists to the headboard.

"Please, Soul. Can we do it without the cuffs?"

He didn't respond as he was still struggling with the clasp at the back of her pink lace bra. He couldn't take it anymore and turned his hand into a scythe to cut the last piece of clothing separating him from her breasts.

He started nipping at her neck, slowly licking her up to her ear. A slow groan escaped her lips.

"Do you enjoy this Maka?"

He said as he took her right breast in his hand and caught her nipple with his nails. He lowered his head to the other breast and started licking the skin under her breast; a very sensitive point for Maka as he found out last time. He sat up on Maka, taking both breast in his hand and squeezing hard. Maka gritted her teeth, breathing heavily as her back slightly arched.

"Tell me Maka, would you rather be at class right now?"

He slid his thumbs over her nipples repeatedly making her moan quietly and squeeze her eyes shut..

"Answer me Maka, or I'll stop"

Her eyes flashed open, still gritting her teeth.

"Well.."

"I... I... would rather be here with you Soul"

"That's what I want to hear"

He resumed sucking her breasts while playing with the other in his hand. His left hand slowly made it's way down past her hips. Her arms were getting tired from being hung from the headboard but the pleasure coming from Soul's movements were more than enough to dull the aches.

Soul sat back up, he moved back onto Maka's thighs. Her skirt was still undone from getting dressed so it was even easier to slip it past her knees and toss it onto the floor below.

Soul's toothed grin tore into Maka's soul as her pushed against her core with his knee. She was wearing a matching pink lace thong.

"What an interesting pair of underwear your wearing Maka. Were you expecting this?"

"N...o, no. Of course I wasn't."

"Liar"

He burst his hand through her thong to feel the wetness of her core. He knelt his head down and started to taste his meisters essence.

Maka's back arched as she unleashed a cry of ecstasy.

"So you do enjoy this Maka"

"S...Soul, it's good"

He started to get rougher his tongue looping in and out of her folds, making her groan and thrive.

Maka could see the bulge in his shorts getting bigger.

He sat back up and looked Maka in the eyes and he stroked her core with his to prime fingers.

"Please Soul"  
"What Maka? What do you want me to do?"

"Don't make me say it, it's rude"

He took his hand away.

"fine then"

"NO! no... wait Soul. Please fuck me"

"With what Maka, be specific"

She paused and turned her head away. He leant in close to her ear.

"What do you want me to fuck you want maka? What about that present I got you last week?"

Her eyes stretched open again. She had been want to try it, but not with Soul for the first time using it.

"Where did you hide it Maka"

She glanced over to the second draw of the beside table. Soul reached over and pulled out the pink vibrater.

"It's big isn't it Maka, but I thought we would try something new today, just lay there and relax"

He opened her legs and knelt in front of her core. Exposing both her core and her butt.

"I want to enjoy you as much as this little toy Maka"

He said as he licked his lips.

"Wait Soul, it'll hurt. I don't think they'll both fit, please"

He ignored the meisters cries as her fiddled the tip of the vibrater agasint her butt. She clenched her face and her back entrance.

"Relax, Maka or it'll hurt more...ready"

He thrust into her as she let out a screeching cry. Her breathing started to become frantic as he flicked the switch to start the buzzing.

"How does it feel Maka? Good?"  
"Please Soul, turn it off"

"No, no, no Maka. Now it's my turn".

He pressed length against her core, moving up and down, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

He thrust into her. Once again her face clenched.

"Maka you're so tight today, it feels good around my cock"

"It's becuase the vibrater is in too, I can't help it"

Soul could feel it buzzing against his cock to as he started moving in and out. Starting to get faster and faster. Maka started to relax and her face showed ecstacy and joy.

"Now are you glad, you stayed with me instead of class Maka?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Maka could feel his cock getting bigger and starting to bulge, Soul could also feel her walls trembling.

"Maka, you've never cummed this quickly before, I must be getting better"

"It's the vibrater, it's so good"

"M...Maka I'm cumming, cum with me Maka!"

"Y..Yes.. Soul, I'm cumming"

They both released their juices onto each others took out his length from Maka and turned off the vibrater. He showed his toothed smirk on his face again.

"Soul, take it out"

"So... you don't want me to release you first"

She removed her eye contact from his as he leant over her chest to undo the cuffs. Her hand fell above her head. Soul then fell beside her and grasped her close to his body as he pulled the covers over their still naked bodies.

"I love you Maka, your amazing"

"I love you too, Soul"

"But you know what Maka, you still haven't taken the vibrater out"

Her face flushed with embarrassment as he pulled her tighter.


End file.
